Girls Over Flowers
by GianiraBlossom
Summary: Después de un inusual accidente, Geum Kang Dae termina como estudiante becado en la prestigiosa Escuela Shinhwa, la cual se encuentra bajo el mando de un grupo de adineradas chicas conocidas como las F4. Ademas de tener que soportar a los niños ricos, Kang Dae ahora también tiene que lidiar con la malcriada líder de las F4, Nadie dijo que la escuela era facil. Genderbend BOF
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

No hay en Corea del Sur un ciudadano que no conozca el nombre del Grupo Shinhwa. Desde electrodomésticos, energéticos, automóviles y telecomunicaciones, el logo Shinhwa se encuentra en cualquier lugar al que ibas. Se había convertido en la mejor compañía del país del país, hasta llegar a ser una empresa de fama mundial.

« _Al incrementar sus aportaciones a un millón de wones diarios, el fundador de la compañía fue invitado a la Casa Azul y en lugar de recibir una medalla dijo: "Señor Presidente, permítame construir la mejor escuela donde mis nietos puedan asistir"»._ Lee una placa enmarcada en caoba debajo de la foto del fundador de la Escuela Shinhwa, dentro de la oficina del director con el propósito de mostrar los inicios de la escuela.

Efectivamente, así empezó la Escuela Shinhwa, en donde los amulnos llevaban inscritos desde el momento de su nacimiento. Se consideraba la elite de las escuelas en Corea del Sur, donde solo podían asistir los hijos de los más grandes poderes económicos del país. Con amplios terrenos y la mejor educación que se pueda recibir, era el sueño de cualquier persona ingresar a la prestigiosa escuela.

Sin embargo, aunque pueda parecer un sueño y la mejor experiencia que se pueda tener, no todo es lo que parece. Porque debajo de todas la finerías de las que estaba envuelta la escuela se escondía un oscuro secreto que iba más allá de la imaginación.

Un secreto que fue descubierto de la forma más inesperada posible.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sinopsis: Después de un inusual accidente, Geum Kang Dae termina como estudiante becado en la prestigiosa Escuela Shinhwa, la cual se encuentra bajo el mando de un grupo de adineradas chicas conocidas como las F4. Ademas de tener que soportar a los niños ricos que ahora son sus compañeros, Kang Dae ahora también tiene que lidiar con la malcriada líder de las F4 quien no parece poder dejarlo en paz. Pero nadie dijo que la escuela era fácil.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Lo había causado un simple accidente. Solo se había tropezado con una agujeta de su zapato y de repente se soltó un infierno. Ya su hermana le había dicho antes que él necesitaba aprender a controlar su temperamento, pero nunca pensó que lo llevaría a una situación tan mala Recordando los eventos que lo llevaron hasta ese momento, admitió que hubo una forma de evitarlo, de alejarse del león antes de que lo atacara.

A pesar de eso él no podía negar que había hecho lo correcto. Simplemente dijo lo que nadie se atrevía a decir, y aunque por un momento se sintió bien consigo mismo, de inmediato supo lo que le vendría. Cuando vio la tarjeta roja en su casillero no se sorprendió, pero eso no evitó que tuviera esa sensación de agua fría corriendo por sus venas, en especial cuando escuchó las voces que se aproximaban. Su primer instinto fue correr, pero ellos fueron demasiado rápidos. Lo siguiente que supo fue dolor, sangre, y gritos.

 _Lee Min Ha solo dijo lo que nadie se atrevió a decir_. Aun recordaba con claridad la frustración que sintió, la que después de convirtió en ira cuando la irritante voz de aquella chica siguió retumbando en su cabeza. Fue imposible no explotar, pero no solo se había ido encima de _ella_ , sino también con el resto de su _grupo_. Dijo todo lo que había pensado desde que entró a esa maldita escuela.

Tal como era siempre, se convirtió en el blanco de toda la escuela. Min Ha sabía lo que querían, lo que _ella_ quería, y no se requiso demasiado tiempo para que se rompiera. En una de las carreras que tenía con sus agresores Min Ha se dirigió a la azotea, donde un público se empezaba a juntar solo para verlo saltar.

 **—O—**

Cuando puso su bicicleta en marcha esa mañana, Geum Kang Dae no esperaba que con esa entrega fuera a cambiar su vida completamente. Había sido un día normal. Su madre le sirvió un plato de arroz con _namul_ (aunque después insistió en que se le sirviera más), peleó con su hermano por el último pedazo de carne y salió a hacer la entrega urgente de esa mañana (por que era urgente, Kang Dae no lo entendió hasta que llegó al lugar).

¿Cómo podría posiblemente imaginarse ese chico común que algo tan pequeño fuera a causar un efecto tan grande? Sonreía ampliamente mientras pedaleaba por las calles pensando en la buena canción que escuchó en el radio de su vecino cuando salió de su casa. Si, era un día completamente normal.

O al menos eso pensaba antes de que, en lo que pareció un instante, Kang Dae estuviera sujetando de los brazos al aparentemente suicida chico que había estado a punto de matarse. _Literalmente matarse._

Pero, espera, eso es más adelante. Es mejor empezar desde el principio. Todo comenzó cuando, después de que Kang Dae logró pasar la _dedicada_ seguridad de la Escuela Shinhwa, se preguntó cómo es que encontraría a una sola persona en ese lugar tan grande. Había escuchado de la magnitud de la Escuela Shinhwa pero nunca la había presenciado en persona. Era casi abrumador. Vagaba dentro de la escuela casi olvidándose de su entrega cuando terminó en el comedor. ¿Comedor? Era más un restaurante de cinco estrellas que sirve comida de primera.

 _¿Cómo es que esto puede ser una escuela?_ pensó Kang Dae cuando escuchó un nombre familiar de los labios de otro estudiante (si el uniforme era una pista).

—¡Lee Min Ha está en la azotea! —le avisó a otros estudiantes.

—No creo que se atreva. Es un cobarde —dijo otro.

—No lo fue cuando dijo todas esas cosas enfrente de las F4 —intervino una chica.

Un grupo de chicos salieron corriendo en ese instante. Kang Dae le tomó un momento darse cuenta por qué el nombre Lee Min Ha le sonaba tan conocido. Ajustando su entrega sobre su hombro siguió a la multitud por puertas y escaleras hasta que se detuvieron en frente a un alto edificio, donde un muchacho en uniforme deportivo se paraba descalzo peligrosamente en la orilla de la azotea. A su alrededor voces llenas de humor hablaban todas a la vez.

—¡Ya salta, idiota!

—El último duró dos semanas, pero este solo duro tres días.

—Les dije que era un cobarde.

Habiendo localizado finalmente a su cliente, Kang Dae se apresuró a subir el edificio.

El muchacho giró su mirada hacia su público amargamente.

—Esto es lo que quieren ¿no es así? —dijo preguntándose cómo es que podían ver esto como un espectáculo —Bien, lo que los niños ricos quieran.

Decididamente Lee Min Ha se preparó para saltar.

—¡Espere! —escuchó una fuerte voz gritar detrás de él. —¡Espere, señor cliente!

Deteniéndose por un momento Min Ha miró de nuevo hacia la azote para ver a un chico sin aliento. Definitivamente no era un estudiante, usaba ropa común y no tenía ese aire de superioridad y arrogancia que todos en esa escuela tenían.

—Señor cliente —dijo de nuevo tomando gran bocanadas de aire.

—¿Tu quién eres? —preguntó Min Ha. El chico puso una sonrisa amable.

—¿Yo? Oh, traigo una entrega. Su ropa de la tintorería, son 30,000 wones —. El cliente puso una cara de completa frustración. Kang Dae siguió con la actitud alegre que tenía que usar con los clientes —Está bien, que sean 25,000 wones. Y la ropa deportiva va por nuestra cuenta.

—Una vez que muera arréglalo con mi familia.

—Ay, no seas as… —entonces Kang Dae entendió bien que es lo que había dicho —¿Qué? ¿Una vez que mueras? ¿Te vas a morir solo así como así? ¿Por qué querrías suicidarte? Vienes a esta escuela.

—Esto no es una escuela. Es el infierno.

—Ay, por favor —dijo Kang Dae exasperadamente —¿Sabes lo malas que son las escuelas públicas? El verdadero infierno esta allá afuera. Además, ¿conoces el infierno de los exámenes de admisión? Es el monstruo más horrible que te puedas encontrar.

—Ha, monstruo —Lee Min Ha rió sardónicamente —Supongo que nunca has escuchado de las F4.

—¿F… que?

—Son las líderes aquí. Son un grupo de tiranas en esta escuela que pueden hacer los que se les venga en gana. Una vez que recibes la tarjeta roja te vuelves el enemigo de todos no importa quien seas. Te llevan a la orilla y después de obligan a saltar. —Lee Min Ha parecía prepararse de nuevo para arrojarse pero Kang Dae lo detuvo.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No pueden permitir que hagan eso! ¡Solo son un grupo de niñitas malcriadas que se creen la mamá de los pollitos y que nadie las merece! Las personas así merecen que las castiguen. Oh pero si fueran a mi escuela… —Okey, aceptaba que se distrajo pensando en lo injusto que era que a niños tontos se les diera tanto poder y en lo que haría si una persona así se cruzara en su camino. La situación que al parecer estaba viviendo ese chico lo entristecía y enojaba al mismo tiempo.

Sorprendiéndolo un poco Lee Min Ha rió levemente.

—Tus amigos tienen suerte al tener a alguien como tú para protegerlos.

—Bueno… —Kang Dae sonrió halagado —Si, supongo que- —sin aviso Lee Min Ha saltó. Escuchó a gente gritar. —¡No, espera!

Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, Kang Dae soltó su entrega y se lanzó hacia adelante justo a tiempo para atrapar al chico antes de que cayera al vacío. Junto toda la fuerza que pudo y lo sostuvo sobre la audiencia que ya no se veía tan entretenida como antes.

Al siguiente día, su rostro estaba en todas las noticias.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sinopsis: Después de un inusual accidente, Geum Kang Dae termina como estudiante becado en la prestigiosa Escuela Shinhwa, la cual se encuentra bajo el mando de un grupo de adineradas chicas conocidas como las F4. Ademas de tener que soportar a los niños ricos que ahora son sus compañeros, Kang Dae ahora también tiene que lidiar con la malcriada líder de las F4 quien no parece poder dejarlo en paz. Pero nadie dijo que la escuela era fácil.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—… _Hola, ¿Por qué estas apoyando la protesta?_

— _A mi amigo también lo molestaban en esa escuela y tuvo que abandonarla. Si nosotros sufrimos por los exámenes de admisión ¿por qué ellos no? Solo por ser ri-_

—¿Puedes apagar eso, por favor? —le exigió Kang Dae a su jefe. Al no obtener respuesta el mismo tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Trató de seguir con su trabajo. Aunque odiaba hacer horas extra, el restaurante de _jjuk_ en el que trabajaba con su mejor amigo era el único lugar en el que las noticias no eran un dolor de cabeza. Además nunca había mucha gente, por lo que no había ojos mirones que lo miraban y susurraban a su espalda.

Se sentía orgulloso de haber salvado a ese pobre chico, pero gracias a ello se inició una cacería de brujas en contra del Grupo Shinhwa. Protestas, comentarios negativos, boicots de productos Shinhwa. Ahora, no es que no creyera que se merecieran eso, pero inevitablemente todos aquellos escándalos traían atención innecesaria hacia él.

Creyó que su trabajo era un lugar seguro. O lo era hasta que el cocinero decidió encender la televisión.

—Oye, Kang Dae, ¿sabes cómo te están llamando ahora? —su amigo Chu Seo Yun dijo detrás del mostrador leyendo de la computadora —"El Héroe Común, quien salvó al marginado estudiante de la Escuela Shinhwa no es hijo de un _chaebol_ ni de una familia aristócrata, sino un chico que estaba ahí haciendo una entrega de lavandería" Geum Kang Dae, el verdadero Superboy de nuestra generación ¡Envíenlo a la Escuela Shinhwa! —terminó Seo Yun en su usual actitud entusiasta.

—¡Cierra ya la boca, quieres!—le dijo, después dijo entre dientes —Y es una tintorería, no una lavandería.

Seo Yun, acostumbrado a el temperamento de Kang Dae, no se ofendió y se rió de la actitud de su amigo. Siguió diciendo:

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿las F4 son tan bonitas como dicen? Oh, me gustaría conocer al menos a una en persona. —dijo con una cierta mirada soñadora. Kang Dae tuvo que resistir la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Las F4? —preguntó su jefe.

—Significa _Flower Four_. Muchas personas dicen que son como las princesas de Corea, y que son tan hermosas como flores, de ahí el nombre.

Kang Dae hiso una expresión burlona mientras recogía la basura. —¿Princesas de Corea? ¿Cuatro flores? Si, como no. Más bien cuatro… cucarachas dictadoras. —escuchó a Seo Yun reír detrás de él.

En cuanto abrió la puerta del restaurante de _jjuk_ luces cegadoras nublaron su vista.

—¡Geum Kang Dae!

—¡Mira hacia acá!

—¡Señor Geum!

—¿Tiene algo que decir?

—¡De una sonrisa a la cámara!

Kang Dae miró alrededor algo desorientado, aun sosteniendo las bolsas de basura en sus manos. Al final se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a las cámaras.

— **o—**

Forzosamente la mujer en el escritorio apagó el televisor, donde un hombre daba su opinión sobre el reciente incidente en la Escuela Shinhwa en otra de las protestas. Obviamente disgustada miró la revista frente a ella, la más reciente historia sobre el nuevo Héroe Común de Corea, o "Superboy" como la gente más común lo llamaba. Con una expresión de enojo la arrojó fuera de su vista. Nada de esto estuviera pasando si su hija se dignara a escucharla por una vez en su vida. Ella y su inmaduro F4…

—Presidenta Kang—la llamó su secretario —Todo está bajo control, el Departamento de Relaciones Publicas ya tomó cartas es el asunto.

—¿Bajo control? —repitió la mujer, levantando de nuevo la revista —¿A esto le llamas estar bajo control? Si estuviera bajo control obviamente esos reporteros no se atreverían a nombrar a mi hija. ¡Si todo estuviera bajo control Jun Hae no estaría en todas las noticias! —golpeó el escritorio con su mano.

El secretario Jung inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente —Mis disculpas, presidenta, no hay excusas.

—¿Sabe por qué la opinión publica intimida? —arrojó la revista frente a él en su escritorio —Porque la gente es ignorante. Una vez que se ha encendido la llama no hay manera de apagar el fuego. No quieren entender las razones. Parece que la única persona que puede apagar el fuego es quien lo inició.

Una secretaria más entró a la oficina.

—Presidenta, el Primer Ministro esta al teléfono. —le pasó el teléfono y se retiró. Kang Hee Soo puso la voz más calmada que pudo y respondió.

—Habla la presidenta, dígame —. Solo podía pensar en una solución. No era la mejor opción, de ninguna forma lo era, pero si todo salía como planeado sería suficiente para callar los escándalos. Era algo razonable. Solo serían mínimo dos años, y ningún daño colateral saldría de su decisión. Si, hasta donde podía verse, esa era la mejor opción. Kang Hee Soo respiró profundamente —Así es, este problema se está poniendo interesante.

— **o—**

Miró bien por ambos lado de la calle antes de atreverse a cruzar lo más rápido que pudo.

Después de haber tomado múltiples caminos alternos desde el trabajo Geum Kang Dae finalmente llegó a su casa. A los reporteros nos les bastó con las fotografías que tomaron en el restaurante. No solo se quedaron a esperarlo ese día, sino que regresaron al día siguiente. Seo Yun se había reído. Claro, como él no es a quien persiguen puede encontrar la gracia de la situación. Kang Dae se hubiera reído si los reporteros no hubieran empezado a volverlo loco.

—Quien diría que algún día estaría escapando de los paparazzi —se dijo a sí mismo al desmontar su bicicleta —Y todo por culpa de esa maldita escuela. Ya me tiene harto la Escuela Shinhwa. Y ya estoy empezando a odiar a las F4 y ni siquiera las conozco.

Cuando entró a su casa, Kang Dae no notó a los dos hombres parados junto a un lujoso auto negro.

—Ya llegu… —la escena que lo recibió en el comedor era algo extraña. Sus padres y hermano menor estaban sentados juntos mirándolo con grandes sonrisas (eso ya era extraño por si solo) y un hombre vestido elegantemente también se encontraba ahí. Se pusieron de pie en cuanto lo vieron entrar.

—¡Oh, allí estas! —dijo su padre alegremente —Kang Dae, saluda por favor. Este hombre viene de parte de la oficina de la presidenta de Shinhwa.

El hombre le dio una reverencia —Es un gusto finalmente conocer al famoso Superboy.

—Yo no lo empujé, —se apresuró a decir Kang Dae —fueron las F4 o como se llamen.

El secretario aseguró que esa no era la razón por la que estaba ahí.

—Kang Dae —dijo su madre usando una voz dulce que no usaba muy seguido con el —Hijo, por qué no te calmas y escuchas. Este amable caballero ha venido a informarnos que a partir de mañana irás a la Escuela Shinhwa.

Su familia de repente rompió en aclamaciones y aplausos.

—¿Qué..?

—La Presidenta se quedó tan impresionada contigo que decidió aceptarte como estudiante becado. —los vítores siguieron. Kang Dae empezaba a encontrar la situación bastante incomoda. Se dirigió al secretario.

—¿Estudiante becado? ¿Pero por qué yo?

—Nosotros queremos, Geum Kang Dae…

— _Hyung —_ interrumpió Kang San, su hermano menor. —¿Recuerdas que nadabas cuando estabas en la secundaria? ¡La presidenta quiere que nades en la Escuela Shinhwa! —Kang Dae detuvo las celebraciones de su familia antes de que empezaran.

—¡No quiero! —. Las expresiones de su familia solo se podían describir como completa sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Te volviste loco, _hyung_?

Kang Dae ignoró a su familia y se dirigió al secretario, mirándolo casi como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas. —Aprecio mucho la oferta pero me gusta como es mi vida ahora, no me gustaría que algo cambie. No encajaría en esa escuela de ricos y la verdad es que no quiero ir. Creo que será mejor que se retiré.

Kang Dae sabía que su intento amable de declinar no iba a funcionar, pero fue lindo tener esperanza aunque fuera solo por un segundo. El secretario le pidió que lo reconsiderara, su madre insistió que no necesitaba pensarlo y Kang Dae no tuvo la oportunidad de discutir. Quería gritarles que de ninguna forma iba a ir a una escuela donde los estudiantes son llevados al suicidio y en donde hay una tiranía dirigida por cuatro niñas mimadas. Tantas cosas que quería decir, pero su padre y su hermano llegaron al extremó de cubrir su boca y ocultarlo en una esquina, casi como si quisieran pretender que solo era una planta de adorno. Después de eso no hubo lugar para protestas.

—¡Aunque tenga que llevarlo de las orejas estará ahí mañana —escuchó a su madre decirle al secretario.

—¡NO! —trató de gritar contra la mano de su padre. Aun tratando de liberarse escuchó el auto del secretario alejarse. Un minuto después su madre volvió a entrar al comedor, viéndose innegablemente satisfecha. —¡ _OMMA_!

—¡Tú no te atrevas a decir nada!

—Pero no quie…

—¡Escuela Shinhwa! ¡Escuela Shinhwa! ¡Escuela Shinhwa! —detrás de él su padre y Kang San empezaron a cantar estilo militar.

— _Hyung_ , nunca pensé que llegaría este día, pero por primera vez me siento orgulloso de ser tu hermano.

—¿Cómo es que puedes decir que no quieres ir? —dijo su madre —¿Sabes cuánto cuesta la matricula? Nunca tendrías esta oportunidad de nuevo.

—Aun así no quiero ir, omma. ¿Y no eras tú la que decía que esa gente solo sabe alardear sobre su riqueza?

—Eso… eso… ¡Esos solo eran mis celos hablando! ¡Esto es como ganarse la lotería! ¿No se supone que debes estar feliz?

Kang Dae no estaba seguro de que eso fuera "como ganarse la lotería". Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Tal vez tenía que ver con pasar el día rodeado de niños ricos o estar en la misma escuela que las cucarachas dictadoras. De nuevo afirmó firmemente que no iría a esa escuela y se dirigió su cuarto cuando su madre habló de nuevo.

—Pero amas nadar ¿no es así? —Kang Dae se quedó congelado en su lugar —Siempre quisiste ir a una escuela con piscina.

Kang Dae la miró incrédulamente —¿Intentas sobornarme con la piscina para que vaya a esa escuela? Pues no me importa. No quiero ir. ¡NO VOY A IR!

De nuevo, Kang Dae sabía que con solo rehusarse no iba a evitar que sus padres lo dejaran en su vieja escuela y se olvidaran de su beca. _Pero,_ pensó mientras miraba a la Escuela Shinhwa por su ventana vestido en uniforme, _fue lindo tener esperanza._

— **o—**

 **11: 30 PM Mensaje a** _ **Donsaeng Inmadura**_

 **Mamá me llamó esta tarde.**

 _Sabía que no tardaría en hablar contigo sobre esto -_-_

 **No me pongas esa cara, señorita, su mejor opción fue llamarme.  
Sabes, parecía más molesta por la prensa que por el hecho que estás haciendo estupideces de nuevo.**

 _¡Oppa!_

 **¡AGRADECE QUE NO ESTOY AHÍ, NIÑA, QUE TE IRIA PEOR DE LO QUE AL PARECER TE ESTA YENDO!**

 _Estas exagerando de nuevo. No era para tanto._

 **¡¿NO ERA PARA TANTO?! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASI?! ¿SABES LO SERIO QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE? Y NO LO ESTOY DICIENDO SOLO POR LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE TUVO EN EL GRUPO SHINHWA, ESE CHICO CASI SE SUICIDA. ¡UNA VIDA CASI SE PIERDE Y HUBIERA SIDO TU CULPA!**

… _  
No lo había pensado de esa forma…_

 **Por supuesto que no lo hiciste  
Jun Hae, sé que no puedes evitar hacer estupideces, pero esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos. Ya me enteré que varios estudiantes se han salido de la escuela por lo que tú y las chicas han hecho. Eso no es muy grave (no estoy diciendo que está bien) pero esto ya fue cruzar los limites.**

 _EL PUDO HABER SALIDO DE LA ESCUELA TAMBIEN. NO FUE MI CULPA QUE EL CHICO QUISO SUICIDARSE_

 **Por supuesto que lo fue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jun Hae por que ya no contestas?**

 **.**

 **No trates de hacerme creer que estas dormida, te conozco.**

 **.**

 **Jun Hae?**

 **.**

 **ESPERO QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR!**

 **.**

 **Está bien, tu ganas  
llamaré después a casa para que podamos hablar bien. Manda saludos a las chicas de mi parte. Las extraño a todas. A veces extraño incluso tus tonterías.  
Te quiero, Jun Hae  
.**

 **.**

 _Yo también, oppa_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sinopsis:** **Después de un inusual accidente, Geum Kang Dae termina como estudiante becado en la prestigiosa Escuela Shinhwa, la cual se encuentra bajo el mando de un grupo de adineradas chicas conocidas como las F4. Ademas de tener que soportar a los niños ricos que ahora son sus compañeros, Kang Dae ahora también tiene que lidiar con la malcriada líder de las F4 quien no parece poder dejarlo en paz. Pero nadie dijo que la escuela era fácil.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Okey, tenía que admitirlo. La escuela era hermosa.

Claro que la primera vez que la vio le pareció más hermosa, ya que no lo estaban obligando a estar ahí y porque no sabía entonces lo que se escondía detrás de los muros. Ese día solo fue de mal en peor. Primero, su padre insistió en vestirse de chofer (con traje y gafas incluidas) para hacer que Kang Dae encajara más en su nueva escuela. Kang Dae no pensaba que fuera a funcionar, todos terminarían enterándose que él era el plebeyo que entró a la escuela por error. Además la camioneta de la tintorería tampoco ayudaba.

—Nos vemos después —se despidió Kang Dae una vez que salió del auto.

—Esfuérzate. Recuerda, Geum Kang Dae ¡ _Fighting_! —. Tal vez no quisiera ir, pero su padre estaba entusiasmado después de todo. Hiso lo que pudo para poner una buena cara. El intento de su padre de hacer una buena impresión al final no sirvió de nada ya que apenas Kang Dae trató de irse la bocina de la camioneta estalló con la canción de la tintorería, cantada por su padre por supuesto. Aunque sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, Kang Dae no bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela.

En cuanto el resto de sus compañeros lo rodearon supo que lo que esperaba de la escuela era eso exactamente. Lo primero que llegó a sus oídos fueron obvias formas de presumir alguna posesión. Chicas les enseñaban su nueva joyería a sus amigas, chicos se emocionaban sobre un reloj en la muñeca de uno de sus amigos. En ningún otro lugar Geum Kang Dae se había sentido tan pez fuera del agua como en aquel.

Mientras trataba de encontrar la piscina en el mapa una conversación entre tres chicas llegó a sus oídos.

—Solo hay dos pares en el mundo. Fueron hechos artesanalmente en Japón. —una de las chicas le enseñaba sus zapatos a sus dos amigas, con cierto aire de autosuficiencia —Yo compré estos, adivinen quien tiene el otro par —se detuvo dramáticamente —Gu Jun Hae.

Las otras dos chicas hicieron expresiones emocionadas. Kang Dae se detuvo a mirar lo que causaba tanta emoción. Él de ninguna forma era experto en zapatos, no le parecían de ninguna forma especiales, aunque eran un poco bonitos. _Pero supongo que para una chica…_

—¿No creen que me quedan mejor que a ella? —siguió diciendo la chica.

—¡Tienes que prestármelos alguna vez! —dijo una de sus amigas.

—¡A mí también!

El trio de chicas siguió caminando dejando a un confundido Kang Dae detrás de ellas. Después sacudió la cabeza y el también siguió su camino. _Mundo de ricos_ pensó cansadamente. Con determinación regresó su mirada al mapa. Si la piscina era la razón por la que estaba entonces la iba a encontrar sea como sea.

Era una escuela enorme. Y el mapa no estaba ayudando en nada. Poco a poco las personas alrededor de Kang Dae iban desapareciendo mientras él era el único que no estaba en clase. De alguna forma u otra, tal vez tomando el camino incorrecto, se terminó alejando del edificio principal, terminado en su lugar en una vereda de árboles que no podía ubicar muy bien en el mapa. Miró alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarlo a ubicarse. Suspiró con frustración.

¿De que servía ir a esa escuela por la piscina si no encontraba la piscina? Kang Dae siguió caminando sin rumbo por unos minutos más cuando, al principio casi indistinguible y después con claridad una melodía llegó a sus oídos. Reconoció el sonido de un violín. Como si se tratara del canto de una sirena Kang Dae lo siguió hasta que encontró a una chica sentada en una banca de madera. Ella no lo notó al principio.

No vestía uniforme. Se sentaba agraciadamente, espalda derecha y con sus tobillos cruzados mientras tocaba su instrumento. Estaba completamente adentrada en su música, que ni siquiera cuando Kang Dae estaba a casi dos metros de ella dejó de tocar. La melodía era tan hermosa como la chica que la tocaba. Era clara y fluida, expresando una inusual emoción y tristeza. Kang Dae no sabía si era su delicado rostro o el vestido blanco que usaba pero la chica tenía un aire casi angelical alrededor de ella.

La escena simplemente le quitaba el aliento.

De repente la música se detuvo. Cuando Kang Dae reaccionó la chica había bajado su instrumento y ahora lo miraba curiosamente, como si esperaba que dijera algo. Kang Dae se dio cuenta de su posición y lo invadió la vergüenza.

—Aah… yo… —entonces recordó porque estaba ahí en primer lugar —¿S-sabes dónde está la piscina?

La chica frunció el ceño, pero aun así apuntó la dirección opuesta con su arco. Después lo miró. Kang Dae sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Oh ¿Es hacia allá? Eh… gracias —le dio una profunda reverencia. —Puedes continuar con lo que… hacías.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando avergonzadamente rápido. Después de dar unos pasos volvió a oír la música, pero no se atrevió a voltear a mirarla. Tuvo que resistir la urgencia de golpearse a sí mismo. Claro, en su primer día de escuela la chica linda tuvo que atraparlo mirándola como estúpido. Bueno, en su defensa la chica era bastante bonita. El blanco definitivamente era su color. Aunque pensando de nuevo en su vestido ¿qué estaba haciendo esa chica ahí?. No parecía ser una estudiante si la falta de uniforme era una pista, además el hecho que no estaba en clase.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Era mejor dejar de pensar en ello, solo terminaría más confundido.

Después de cinco minutos de caminar finalmente llegó a la piscina. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Como imaginaba, las instalaciones eran las mejores en las que haya nadado. Y pensar que nadie usaba esa piscina. Por primera vez en el día pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo estar en esa escuela.

Se puso su traje de nadador y calentó brevemente. Después se posicionó listo para hacer su primera ronda.

 _Tal vez era un fantasma_ pensó por un segundo y después se zambulló en la piscina.

— **o—**

Sus primeras clases no fueron tan mal como esperaba. Algunos de los maestro lo presentaron mientras que otros simplemente lo ignoraban. Eso no le molestaba a Kang Dae, el único problema fue que en cuanto alguien notaba su presencia inmediatamente comenzaban las miradas y los susurros alrededor de él. Tenía una gran urgencia de gritarles a todos que se metieran en sus asuntos, pero, era su primer día, tenía que darle una oportunidad a la escuela. Además su madre dijo que lo mataría si se metía en problemas.

Y era casi hora del almuerzo y Kang Dae iba en trayecto a su clase de Literatura cuando alguien detrás de él de repente gritó:

—¡Son las F4!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando reconoció el nombre. Una persona lo empujó. Después otra. Un gran grupo de personas se estaban juntando en la entrada principal justo a tiempo para ver a cuatro chicas entrar.

Una caminaba al frente y las otras tres caminaban detrás de ella. Para su sorpresa la chica angelical (al parecer no era un fantasma después de todo) estaba también ahí. Caminaba de una manera indiferente, casi aburrida mientras mantenía su mirada en frente y vestía de la misma forma que antes: un sencillo vestido que le llegaba sobre la rodilla. Después de ella la que llamó su atención fue la chica que caminaba al frente.

Al contrario de la otra, ella vestía completamente de negro. Blusa, falda y mallas negras. Incluso usaba unos zapatos negros que le resultaron un poco familiares. Su cabello enmarcaba su rostro, y estaba tan rizado que no creía que fuera natural. También tenía esa mirada de autosuficiencia y desdén que todos en esa escuela parecían tener, aunque en ella se veía más natural.

No tuvo tiempo de observar a las otras dos porque el grupo de repente se detuvo frente a una chica que Kang Dae había visto antes. Y ambas usaban los mismos zapatos. Kang Dae sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

—Te voy a dar tres segundos —dijo la chica de negro en voz grave, después de ver de arriba a abajo a su asustada compañera frente a ella.

—¿Pa-para qué?

—Uno —empezó a contar sin darle explicación —Dos —frente a ella, la chica parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró exasperada, después miró detrás de ella a una de las F4. —Ja Hei, ¿aun te queda jugo?

—Si —respondió una de las chicas detrás de ella, de cabello corto y baja estatura —¿Lo necesitas?

Kang Dae miró con horror cuando la chica de negro vertió la mitad de la botella de jugo sobre la cabeza de su compañera y después dejo caer la botella de jugo a sus pies. Siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, su grupo siguiéndola. La multitud se dispersó tan rápido como se había formado. Kang Dae miró alrededor con incredulidad. ¿Qué acaso nadie vio lo que acababa de pasar?

—¿Qué clase de locas son? ¿Cómo es que las dejan comportarse como unas abusivas? ¿Por qué nadie hace nada?

— _Oh, my God —_ una vez dijo detrás de el —Será mejor que cuides tu boca.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un grupo de estudiantes: dos chicas y un chico. ¿Por qué es que de repente se estaba encontrando con tantos grupos de adolescentes?

—¿Ustedes quiénes son? —preguntó ya más exasperado que nada. El único chico en el grupo sonrió sardónicamente.

—Oh, cierto, olvidé presentarnos. Yo soy Gale —apuntó a la chicha a su derecha y después a la de su izquierda —Ella es Sunny y ella es Miranda.

—Somos los Jin Sun Mi de la escuela Shinhwa —dijo una de ellas ¿Sunny? Gale la miró con enojo.

—Te he dicho que no nos llames así —respiro profundo y volvió a ver a Kang Dae —Lo que acabas de decir, ¿no te estarás refiriendo a nuestras F4 o sí, estudiante transferido?

—¿F4? Oh, ¿quieres decir que la chica que acaba de comportarse como maldita es parte de las infames F4?

La indignación en los rostros de "Jin Sun Mi" era casi cómica.

—¿Infames? Querrás decir famosas. Si no tienes cuidado con lo que dices puedes tener muchos problemas. —dijo Sunny y lo miró casi burlonamente —Escuche que tu familia tiene una lavandería.

—No es una lavandería, es una tintorería —corrigió Kang Dae con la misma sonrisa que usa con los clientes.

—Nunca había visto a un tintorero de cerca —ahora dijo Miranda —es muy fascinante.

—Mira todo lo que quieres. No te voy a cobrar.

—Como es tu primer día, y ya que eres un plebeyo que no sabe nada del mundo, te lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez —dijo Gale, mirando al chico notablemente más bajo que el.

—¿De qué?

—¡Por las cosas malas que dijiste sobre F4!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso son tan increíbles? ¿Merecen tanto respeto?

—Oye, estudiante trasferido, ¿no sabes nada de F4 o sí?

Kang Dae negó con la cabeza indiferentemente. —Nada.

— **o—**

—¿En serio no sabes nada de las F4?

—No. ¿Si son muy famosas?

—Ay, _hyung_ , ¿hace cuánto que no sales de la casa?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Kang San se dirigió a la computadora y abrió una página de búsqueda. Rápidamente tecleó el nombre "Song Ja Hei". Aparecieron resultados inmediatamente. Era la chica de cabello corto y rojizo, con una pequeña cara tierna.

—Song Ja Hei es la heredera de Construcciones Il-Shim, conocidos por tener las mejores acciones de la industria. Son magnates de los bienes raíces y se dice que son dueños de mitad de la Isla Jeju. También se rumora que su padre es el jefe de la familia Il-Sim-Pa, una organización de casi cincuenta años. Cuando se trata de mover dinero en efectivo, se le considera el Rey Wang-Jjang.

Kang Dae miró los lindos ojos de la chica en la pantalla de la computadora. No creía que fuera parte de una familia mafiosa, era demasiado adorable. En un segundo ese rostro fue cambiado por el de una hermosa chica de cabello negro, sonriéndole a la cámara con tanta naturalidad como una modelo. Kang Dae la recordaba también de esa mañana.

—Ella es So Mi Jeong, es una conocida alfarera y prodigio de la cerámica. Debutó en Biannele cuando tenía dieciséis años, siendo la artista más joven. Fue escogida por la UNESCO como una de las mejores artistas jóvenes.

—Bueno, al menos una de ellas sobresalió por su cuenta.

—Olvídate de ese prejuicio de que todos los genios son pobres. ¿Conoces al peleador independiente de la cultura So Yoon Hoe, de los libros de historia coreana? Es el dueño del Museo Woosong y es abuelo de So Mi Jeong.

Kang Dae lo miró con ojos abiertos con sorpresa —¿El Museo Woosong? ¿Le pertenece a su familia? ¿Cuánto dinero tienen?

—No te lo imagines. Solo te lastimaras.

Una de los resultados de la búsqueda So Mi Jeong llamó su atención: " _Sorpresiva conquista de la Blancanieves de Corea…_ " pero antes de que pudiera leer bien, o sugerir que entraran a esa página, Kang San había tecleado un nombre nuevo. "Yoon Seon Ye". Para su sorpresa, su hermano le mostró una elegante fotografía familiar de la que solo reconoció a una persona.

—¿Ese no es el ex-presidente? —preguntó Kang Dae. Kang San asintió.

—¿Ves a la niña sentada a su lado? Ella es Yoon Seon Ye de F4. —Kang San le mostró una foto de una página de un periódico, en donde se leía: " _Familia del presidente Yoon Seok Yeong muere en misterioso accidente. Única sobreviviente es nieta de cinco años_ " seguida por una foto de una niña pequeña de ojos llorosos, vestida de negro y tocando el violín en lo que parecía un funeral. Kang Dae sintió su garganta contraerse cuando se dio cuenta que era la chica que se había encontrado esa mañana.

—¿Quieres decir que Yoon Seon Ye es la nieta del presidente Yoon Seok Yeong?

—¿Conoces el Centro de Arte Soo Am donde tocó Jang Young Joo? Yoon Seon Ye es la dueña directa de la fundación de Arte Soo Am, de un equipo de futbol en Europa y de un equipo de beisbol en las ligas mayores ¿Tienes idea de cuánto envidio a esta chica?

La siguiente fotografía fue la de la abusiva vestida de negro. Kang Dae reconoció esa antinaturalmente rizada cabeza y la mirada calculadora.

—¿La reconoces a ella sin necesitar explicación, verdad? —dijo Kang San —Es la líder de las F4, Gu Jun Hae. Es la hermana menor de Gu Jun Hyun, el sucesor del grupo Shinhwa, y es heredera de parte de las acciones de la empresa. Hasta los niños de tres años reconocen a los hermanos Gu.

—¿Así que se podría decir que las F4 son famosas por ser parte de las familias más importantes en Corea?

—Así es.

—¿Y merecen todo ese respeto por eso? —continuó Kang Dae calmadamente —¿Porque son las chicas más ricas del país? ¿Eso es todo?

— **o—**

—¡NO PUEDE SER!

No era justo, para nada justo. ¿Así que así es como funcionaba el mundo ahora? ¿Simplemente le daban poder a niños inmaduros y después los dejaban hacer lo que quieran con él? Y ni siquiera los educaban para estar agradecido por las bendiciones que recibieron en la vida. Lo que pasaba en esa escuela y lo que hacían las F4 era un claro ejemplo de abuso de poder. ¿Había algo más ridículo que humillar a una chica frente a toda la escuela solo porque casualmente usaba los mismos zapatos que tú?

Kang Dae tenía una hora libre de clases. En lugar de salir a los jardines como el resto de sus compañeros deambuló por la escuela hasta terminar en una terraza desierta. Agradecía el aire fresco más la soledad que ese lugar le daba, pero llevaba desde ayer aguantando un punzante enojo dentro de él que cuando estando solo finalmente vio la oportunidad de dejarlo salir fue difícil resistir. Hiso lo único que supo hacer en esa situación. Se puso a gritar.

—¡GUN JIN HAE! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA BASURA! —gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Sip, definitivamente se sentía bien —¡F4, SON SOLO UN GRUPO DE CUCARACHAS! ¡SI NACISTE CON UNA CHUCHARA DE PLATA EN LA BOCA, DEBERIAS SER AGRADECIDA Y SER BUENA CON LAS PERSONAS!

Su enojo definitivamente se estaba calmando, pero oh no, aun no acababa.

—¡Es una molestia nacional que una pesada y malagradecida como tu sea la heredera del Grupo Shinhwa! Pero te lo advierto, no te atrevas a meterte conmigo. El día que tenga que llamarte _sunbae_ ME ARROJARÉ DE LA AZOTEA…

Y en un segundo, Kang Dae se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

Detrás de él, se escuchó un sonido parecido a un bostezo claramente producido para llamar su atención. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a una chica familiar estirándose y tallándose los ojos adormiladamente. Kang Dae inmediatamente la reconoció y su vergüenza fue incluso mayor que la del día anterior.

—Ah, así que tú eras el ruidoso —dijo ella caminando hacia Kang Dae. Él se aseguró de no encontrar su mirada manteniendo sus ojos en el suelo. —Haces tanto ruido que no podía dormir.

—Lo lamento mucho, pensé que no había nadie.

—¿En serio saltarías de la azotea? —Yoon Seon Ye preguntó curiosamente.

—Bueno… yo… —en ese momento lo estaba considerando si eso significaría evadir esa situación —¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?

—Eso depende. ¿Te refieres a basura? ¿O cucarachas? —. Si era posible su vergüenza se hiso mayor. Después de decir eso Seon Ye hiso señales de irse pero regresó en el último momento y lo miró tranquilamente, sin una pizca de enojo. —Ah, y es Gu _Jun_ Hae, no Gu Jin Hae. Acordarse del nombre correcto es lo mínimo que se hace cuando odias a alguien ¿No?

Y con eso se retiró. Kang Dae dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire y se reclinó contra el muro. Si, definitivamente iba a saltar de la azotea.

— **o—**

El comedor de la Escuela Shinhwa. Más que un comedor escolar era un restaurante, con cocineros profesionales y comida recién hecha, culinaria gourmet. Y costaba $50 cada plato. A ese precio, Kang Dae estaba muy feliz con la comida que su madre le mandaba (las sobras del desayuno)

—Oye, transferido —alguien dijo. Kang Dae levantó la mirada de su arroz para encontrarse con Jin Sun Mi, mirándolo con claro disgusto.

—Oh, genial, están aquí.

—¿Por qué comes esa basura casera? ¿No vez lo que está ahí? —dijo una de las chicas (ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en diferenciarlas) apuntando hacia la barra de comida.

—De donde yo vengo, un plato de comida por $50 es algo estúpido.

—¿Así que planeas comer esas sobras de plebeyo hasta que te gradúes? —preguntó la otra chica.

—Sí, más o menos —Kang Dae dijo con su boca con arroz. Gale arrugó su nariz.

—Ew, que asco —. Gracias a Dios, el grupo se fue después de eso pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho. Alguien en el otro anunció a gritos la llegada de las F4 al comedor. Kang Dae puso los ojos en blanco ante la emoción que el resto de los estudiantes estaban mostrando y bajó la mirada de nuevo a su almuerzo. Fue interrumpido por otra persona. Estaba listo para recibir más insultos pero lo que escuchó fue una voz más agradable.

—¿Crees que pueda probar eso? —la dueña de la voz era una chica que parecía de su edad, mirando su comida con curiosidad. —Nunca he probado este tipo de almuerzo.

Demasiado sorprendido para hablar, Kang Dae solo se encogió de hombros. La chica, sin esperar invitación, se sentó frente a él y tomó unos palillos de la mesa. Se llevó uno de los rollos de huevo a la boca y dos segundos después hiso una expresión de ambas sorpresa y deleite.

—Soy Oh Min Ji, por cierto —se presentó después de tragar completamente. Extendió su mano a través de la mesa. Después de dudarlo un momento, Kang Dae la tomó.

—Geum Kang Dae.

— **o—**

—Ves, te dije que iba a hacer amigos —le dijo Seo Yun mientras recogían los platos restantes —¿En serio esa chica es de Alemania? ¿Es bonita?

—Sí, dice que ha vivido ahí desde que era niño, pero su familia es coreana. —Seo Yun siguió mirándolo expectantemente —Y si, es bonita.

—Que bien —Seo Yun sonrió algo aliviado después de reir—Tenía miedo de que terminaras siendo un chico solitario.

—Soy un solitario, Seo Yun. —le respondió Kang Dae. Puso los platos en el fregadero y le pasó un trapo a su amigo—Soy un marginado. Pero creo que es lo mejor. Lo mejor es pasar mi tiempo restante en esa escuela desapercibido. No debo meterme en los asuntos de los demás.

—¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi mejor amigo? —dijo Seo Yun de repente. Kang Dae lo miró confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿A dónde fue el chico que me defendía del malvado hijo del dueño del jardín de niños? —Seo Yun lo señaló con el trapo en su mano —El defensor de los débiles. El Justiciero Geum Kang Dae.

—En serio no quiero meterme en problemas, mi mamá me mataría si hago que me expulsen de la escuela.

—¿Sabes, Kang Dae? Por lo que me has contado sobre las F4 de la Escuela Shinhwa, yo creía que ya hubieras hecho algo al respecto. Quedarte cruzado de brazos nunca ha sido tu estilo. —Seo Yun siguió limpiando una mesa indiferente, sabiendo perfectamente que detrás de él Kang Dae estaba re-pensando algunas cosas, empezando por su decisión de pasar "desapercibido". Su amigo era muy fácil de leer.

Por el otro lado, Kang Dae estaba llegando a la conclusión que Seo Yun tenía razón. Obviamente nadie en esa escuela iba a hacer algo para cambiar la mala situación que estaban viviendo los estudiantes, tal vez por miedo de que terminaran más afectados, pero Kang Dae no tenía miedo, ni de las F4 ni de lo que podían hacer. Pensaba en todos esos estudiantes que terminaron siendo víctimas de las F4 y su sangre hervía de nuevo.

Si, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo. Y tal vez debería empezar por decirle unas cuantas verdades a cierta señorita Gu Jun Hae.

— **o—**

—Sabes, _hyung,_ incluso la chica más pobre en esa escuela es diez veces más rica que la más rica de aquí.

—¿Y eso a mí que me importa…¡ouch, mamá! —exclamó Kang Dae masajeando su recientemente golpeada frente. Desde su posición, cabeza reclinada sobre el lavabo del baño, era un blanco bastante fácil, en especial cuando su madre estaba inclinada sobre el haciendo algo extraño con sus cejas —¿Por qué fue eso?

—¿Qué que te importa? ¡Te debe de importar cuando trates de encontrar esposa!

—¿Esposa? ¿Pretendes que… ¡ow! ¿Mamá, qué estás haciendo?

—Haciendo que te veas más guapo para impresionar a las chicas de las Escuela Shinhwa —su madre lo cayó antes de que pudiera protestar. Lo empujó de nuevo contra el lavabo y empezó a peinar su cabello con agua —No te atrevas a quejarte, Kang Dae-yah ¿Crees que me gusta gastar mi tiempo en esto? Sabes, la mayoría de los chicos ahora se levantan el cabello.

Kang Dae de inmediato empujó lejos las manos de su madre y se acomodó su cabello de nuevo sobre su frente —No me importa —trató de mirar fuera del baño hacia la sala —¿Qué está haciendo papá de todos modos?

—Planchando tu uniforme —respondió Kang San sin quitar sus ojos de la computadora.

—¿Por qué?

—Todos queremos que te veas bien en la escuela, Kang Dae. —respondió su madre —queremos que traigas a casa una linda chica de buena familia.

—¿Por qué querría salir con una de esas niñas malcriadas? ¡Papá, no te esfuerces mucho, te vas a cansar! —añadió Kang Dae. No recibió respuesta. Después de eso no le quedó más que recostarse de nuevo contra el lavabo y dejar que su madre hiciera lo que quisiera con su rostro.

— **o—**

Tenía tantas cosas planeadas, incluso había imaginado perfectamente como las diría y la reacción de Gu Jun Hae, pero al final no se atrevió. Fue un cobarde y no se atrevió. El fuego y enojo dentro de él estaban ahí listos para salir pero por alguna razón no pudo decir nada. Todo empezó cuando ocurrió de nuevo. Un estudiante que el no conocía se acercó (ilusamente, si le preguntaban a él) a la líder de las F4 y le ofreció un pequeño pastel con cubierto de crema. El chico explicó que lo había hecho el mismo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Gu Jun Hae lo tomó como aceptándolo, pero Kang Dae tenía un mal presentimiento; y se cumplió cuando sin aviso Jun Hae estampó el pastel en la feliz cara del chico y dándole una mirada de desdén.

Kang Dae se encontró con las F4 a medio camino. Este era el momento perfecto. Jun Hae le habló, con la misma voz arrogante que había escuchado el día anterior.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

¿Qué si tenía algo que decir? Oh, tenía tanto que decir. Todo pasó su cabeza. _Eres una maldita… ¿No pudiste aceptar el pastel por cortesía? ¿Qué acaso no tienes la mínima consideración por los seres humanos?_ Después abrió la boca y…

—No, nada.

En lo que restó del día se preguntó una y otra vez por qué no dijo todo lo que estaba pensando. ¿Se habrá bloqueado o algo así? ¿O acaso tuvo… miedo? La noción le parecía ridícula, pero qué más podía ser la razón. Ver a las F4 alejarse de él como si nada hubiera pasado fue la peor parte de todo eso.

Ahora se encontraba en la piscina, prácticamente matándose con ejercicio. Tenía que tener alguna clase de castigo. Estaba exhausto, pero no podía detenerse, se lo merecía. Hubo un momento en el que su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y su vista se nubló; se tuvo que sostener de la orilla de la piscina para evitar ahogarse. Apoyó la mejilla en el suelo, respirando pesadamente.

—Vas a desmayarte en medio de la piscina —escuchó una voz. Min Ji estaba sentada junto a su mochila y su uniforme. Otra cosa que la que Seo Yun tenía razón era que, a pesar de todo, era bueno tener una amiga. Min Ji tenía una personalidad muy alegre, de esas que con solo pasar unos minutos cerca de él te contagia. Eso era bueno, en especial en la escuela en la que estaba.

Kang Dae tomó grandes bocanadas de aire antes de responder.

—Si me desmayo me lo merecería. Este es mi castigo.

—¿Por qué estas castigándote?

—Por ser tan cobarde.

Min Ji se puso de pie y se acercó a ayudarlo a salir. Kang Dae aceptó agradecido la ayudo. Por unos momentos se quedó ahí sentado tratando de recuperar el aire. Min Ji se hincó junto a él.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Creo que sí. Creeme que si no fuera por las dos razones que están aquí ni siquiera vendría a esta escuela.

—¿Cuáles razones?

—La piscina y mi buena amiga Oh Min Ji.

Al final de todo Kang Dae agradeció el hecho que Min Ji lo haya sacado del agua. Si hubiera seguido un segundo más probablemente si hubiera terminado desmayado. Compraron un helado y caminaron por la escuela. Min Ji tenía demasiada energía, Kang Dae no creía que darle más azúcar fuera buena idea. Se limitaba a mirarlo y reír mientras se movía por todos lados.

Por un momento, solo un momento, pudo olvidarse de las F4 y de su cobardía, pero de repente, en una de las muchas vueltas que estaba dando, los pies de su amiga se cruzaron y tropezó cayendo pesadamente. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Min Ji estaba en el suelo y miraba hacia arriba horrorizada, mientras su helado ahora estaba sobre un par de botines negros pertenecientes a Gu Jun Hae de F4.

Oh Min Ji de inmediatos se puso de pie y bajó la mirada.

—Lo-lo siento m-mucho, Jun Hae- _agassi_ —tartamudeo, toda su alegría previa desaparecida. Jun Hae fulminó a la chica con la mirada y levantó la barbilla altaneramente.

—¿Lo sientes? —dijo Jun Hae ofendida —Si todo se arreglara con una disculpa no creo que existirían las leyes ni la policía.

—Fue un accidente —siguió diciendo Min Ji encogiéndose aún más en su lugar —Los repondré yo mismo.

—¿Acaso eres más rica que yo?

—¿Qué-

—Estos no son un simple ejemplar que puedes comprar en una tienda de esquina. Son una edición limitada hechos por una diseñadora italiana. Aunque fueras más rica que yo aún no podrías comprar el mismo par de zapatos. ¿Cómo posiblemente podrías reponerlos?

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¿Harías lo que fuera? —Min Ji asintió energéticamente. —Bien —Jun Hae extendió su zapato hacia Min Ji —Lámelos.

—¿Qué? —apenas pudo decir con los ojos abiertos.

—Dijiste que harías lo que fuera. Lámelos.

Kang Dae estaba seguro de que Min Ji estaba a punto de hacer lo que dijo Jun Hae, y el de ninguna forma podía permitirlo. Rápidamente empujó a su amiga poniéndola detrás de él y tomó su lugar frente a las F4.

—¿Por qué no te detienes de una vez? —dijo fulminando a la chica alta con la mirada —Ya se disculpó, debes aceptar sus disculpas. No es como que lo haya hecho a propósito.

Gu Jun Hae pareció momentariamente confundida y se retractó, pero en un segundo recuperó su postura.

—¿Quién eres tú? Sabes, las cosas se hacen diferentes aquí ¿Por qué tan informal? —una de las chicas detrás de ella se inclinó para susúrrale algo en el oído. Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Jun Hae —Ah, el estudiante trasferido, así que tú eres el famoso "Superboy" —miró a Kang Dae de arriba abajo —Debo decir que con ese apodo esperé al menos a alguien más guapo.

—Me alegra haberte decepcionado

—¿Y cuál es tu superpoder, Superboy? —siguió como si no hubiera dicho nada —¿Meterte en los asuntos que no te importan?

—Si me importa, ella es mi amiga. Aunque claro que en tu vocabulario no existen las palabras 'amigo' o 'amistad'.

—¿Amistad? —una extraña sonrisa se formó en sus labios —Está bien, ¿por qué no pruebas esta amistad de la que hablas? Hazlo tú, y todos olvidaremos lo que pasó aquí.

Kang Dae alcanzó a ver a Yoon Seon Ye quien solo veía hacia otro lado aparentemente aburrida mientras que las otras dos chicas tenían miradas divertidas y burlonas. Kang Dae le mantuvo la mirada quien se la regresó con la misma ferocidad. Un momento después pareció ceder y se arrodilló frente a ella, inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de hacerlo. Era tan humillante, pero tenía que hacer algo por su amiga. Afortunadamente reaccionó en último momento. En un rápido momento se puso de pie y estrelló su propio helado en la cara desprevenida de la chica. Con la sorpresa casi se cae de espaldas. Kang Dae se quedó parado ahí fulminando a Jun Hae con la mirada.

—¿Qué si él es más rico que tú? ¿Acaso tú misma ganaste ese dinero? Mi superpoder tal vez si sea meterme en asuntos que no me importan, pero también es defender a los débiles de niñas malcriadas y abusivas como tú —mientras Jun Hae aún no tenía palabras, sacó unos billetes de su billetera y se los arrojó —Calculado por estándares de Gangnam serían unos $2.50 pero estamos dispuestos a darte un descuento si traes tu ropa en los siguientes dos días. Si la mancha no sale, tráelo a la tintorería.

Como último toque, le arrojó los cupones de la tintorería que siempre traía consigo. Después miró por última vez a Gu Jun Hae, quien aún no había podido salir de su sorpresa, y se alejó de ahí caminando seguido cercamente por Min Ji. Eso era lo más satisfecho que se había sentido en su vida.

Detrás de él, tres de las F4 apenas podían mantener su risa mientras que la otra parecía estar a punto de explotar de ira. Con aun helado escurriendo de su rostro apretó en un puño el cupón que ese… plebeyo le había arrojado.

—¡I… IDIOTA! ¿COMO SE ATREVE? —gritó, su respiración pesada. Detrás de ella Ja Hei ya no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada. Jun Hae la fulminó con la mirada.

—Jun Hae, por favor —intervino Mi Jeong con una gran sonrisa.

—Solo supéralo, es un chico tonto e ingenuo. No vale la pena —Ja Hei se cubrió la boca para evitar que más risa saliera de ella. De donde estaba, Jun Hae aun podía ver la figura de ese chico alejándose. Furiosamente se limpió el helado de su cara. _Solo supéralo._

Si, como no.


End file.
